Holocene
by MissBlackClover
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si el hombre de tus sueños realmente no es un hombre, sino algo más? ¿Te quedarías? CRISSCOLFER (ligero Miarren).
1. Chapter 1

**Holocene**

**I**

* * *

_"Some way, baby, it's a part of me, apart from me"_

* * *

Él bebió. Chris bebió.

Tropiezan los tres juntos en su habitación, en un enredo de miembros apretados, calientes y angulosos, evaporando lujuria y excitación entre besos húmedos y caricias. Alguien está sosteniéndolo desde atrás por la cintura cuando tropieza con el cuerpo que tiene adelante y una serie de más besos y quejidos entre risas tontas se eleva a su alrededor. La puerta se cierra y todo dentro del cuarto es muy silencioso por unos segundos salvo sus respiraciones agitadas y sin aliento.

Todo es excitante y rápido. Como una mancha del tiempo borrosa y sin forma.

Dios, él bebió _tanto_.

Sus pies son inestables sobre el suelo, no le mantienen firme y tiene que apoyarse en la pared que tiene más cerca para respirar. Su cabeza también tiene problemas para coordinar sus pensamientos.

–_Chris, Chris, Chris_…– La voz es suave e inconfundible para Chris, aun en su estado de ebriedad, tiene un toque agudo y suena deliciosa y desesperada por más, por él.

Suena contra sus oídos acaloradamente, mientras el cuerpo de Darren está siendo presionado contra el suyo, una pierna entre las suyas y se balancea inconscientemente en ella, besos son puestos sobre su mandíbula, su cuello, sus labios. Chris tiene consciencia de que están en su habitación, en algún momento de la noche alguien, cualquiera -_Mia Sweir,_ Chris se recuerda. No cualquiera, _Mia_- debió de haberlos llevado hasta ahí.

Las manos delgadas de Mia suben su playera desde su espalda, acariciando sus costados y depositando un beso tierno en su hombro y Darren empieza a lamer su pecho con movimientos largos y calientes.

–No… No tienes que hacer esto. – Chris separa a Darren empujándole el hombro, un pequeño destello de lucidez en su cabeza, cuando Mia se ha retirado lo suficiente para dejarle respirar. No reconoce su voz calmada, lejos del estado de excitación que se elevan en el aire y el alcohol en su aliento, y trata de alejar a Darren con más firmeza, Darren que sólo gime y esconde su cara en el cuello de Chris.

–De hecho, Chris, – Mia susurra, Mia a su espalda, Mia contra su oído, Mia en su espacio, Mia en _todas_ partes. Le hace sentirse mareado. – Él tiene que hacerlo, incluso aunque no quiera hacerlo. – La lengua de Darren empieza a lamer hasta su clavícula y Chris se estremece. – La ventaja es que lo hace, ¿no es así, _Dare querido_? – Ella sonríe y la visión de su sonrisa le revuelve el estómago a Chris por un segundo.

Darren parpadea hacia arriba, hasta encontrar los ojos de Chris, sus ojos son brillantes y enormes, borrosos del alcohol, parece que le cuesta mucho sostenerse en pie tanto como a Chris, su pelo es un desastre y su aliento está cargado de alcohol. Chris tiene tantas ganas de simplemente besarle hasta que muera por falta de oxígeno y abrazarlo contra su pecho para que deje de lucir así. Tan _débil_.

–Sí. – El pecho de Chris se encoje ante la vista y la apagada respuesta de Darren.

Es un parpadeo lo que le toma a Chris, un simple parpadeo para que Darren este tendió sobre la cama, desnudo, con las piernas abiertas y suplicando por él, lubricado y extendido. Chris se hunde en Darren, suave y lento y lo sostiene contra su pecho tanto tiempo como le es posible, porque duele y arde y quema.

Ellos tienen sexo. Delicioso sexo durante toda la noche.

Y Mía los graba, en silencio y con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

"_And at once I knew I was not magnificent"_

* * *

Hi, primero que nada, yo sé que debo un par de fanfics (ugh) pero les traigo esta pequeña historia en la que he trabajado un poco este verano, tiene como un año en mi cabeza y decidí que si no podía sacarla de mi sistema, por algo sería. NO es una historia de amor. Es Sci-Fi, angst y tiene cinco capítulos. Este es pequeño, pero es el inicio. CRISSCOLFER y algo de Miarren. Inspirada en la canción Holocene de Bon Iver.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

* * *

_"You're laying waste to Halloween"_

* * *

Chris cree que Darren tiene la sonrisa más amable y honesta que jamás ha visto en su vida.

– ¡No te creo! – Dice Darren, sonriendo incrédulamente con los ojos brillantes mientras deja caer el tenedor en el plato de su ensalada.

– ¡Es en serio! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, no te miento! Lo he visto como cincuenta veces, yo amo _A Very Potter Musical _y creo que es una obra maestra.

Darren baja la cabeza humildemente aun con la sonrisa en sus labios y toma distraídamente su libreto, aquel donde tiene cuatro escenas y un performance, que está descansando al lado de su plato sobre la mesa.

–Eso… Eso es realmente halagador, de hecho.

Aparte de ser horriblemente atractivo, Chris se encuentra fascinado, y al mismo tiempo atraído, por la soltura y confianza del hombre frente a él. A través de ese giro que las cosas dieron en su vida, construir la postura tan segura que tiene ahora le había costado más de una noche de insomnio y ataques de inseguridad e histeria. Bastantes. Chris había sufrido dolores de cabeza y llorado más lágrimas de las que desea aceptar antes de poder sentirse totalmente a gusto con en su propia piel. Y esa forma en la que Darren simplemente… lo es. Tan… confidente de todo, de él en general. Tan cómodo consigo mismo.

Es cautivante, fascinante y atrayente en muchos sentidos.

Es la primera vez que se conocen en la vida, pero Chris puede garantizar desde ese momento, que trabajar con Darren no será ningún tipo de inconveniente para él, sino todo lo contrario.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente estando en grabaciones y dentro de los sets. Tanto por hacer y tan poco tiempo que queda. A pesar de que el show golpea alrededor de los 21 capítulos por temporada, los tiempos de descanso no existen tanto como ellos desearían. Las jornadas son largas sesiones de días enteros y cuando no hay grabaciones de escena, las hay de estudio de audio y si no hay de estudio de audio hay sesiones de fotos y entrevistas y presentaciones y… Los mantienen ocupados, la serie lo demanda.

Sin darse cuenta, Chris ha pasado seis meses grabando al lado de Darren Criss como su co-estrella y Chris no puede estar más agradecido de ello.

–Chris, Chris, Chris… Chris, ponme atención, Chris! Chiiiiiiiiiis! – Por supuesto algo tiene que ver con el hecho Darren prácticamente se ha pegado a él desde el primer día. Siguiéndolo siempre que están juntos en alguna toma, e incluso cuando no es así, hablándole detrás de cámaras. Y aquellos días en los que no hay Blaine en el guion, Darren termina siempre apareciéndose con una guitarra y diciendo bromas absurdas y jugueteando alrededor de Chris hasta obtener su atención.

–Darren, Darren, Darren, te pongo atención. – Y Chris sabe que es extrañamente _mutuo_.

Es como una fuerza de atracción amigable. Como un campo gravitacional en el que se enredan y no hay forma de que puedan evitarlo. Chris no deja que su imaginación y su deseo vayan muy lejos, Darren es su gran amigo, compañero co-estrella extremadamente amable y guapo, que es heterosexual y tiene novia.

Ugh.

– Hombre, creo que Ryan ya entrego el guion para el capítulo final. ¿Lo has leído ya?

Han sido advertidos de que _Glee Live_ se llevara a cabo durante ese verano y Chris realmente no puede esperar para actuar en vivo. Porque por más que Chris ame a Kurt, realmente la mayor experiencia que había obtenido sobre actuación había sido en los escenarios de teatro y hay algo mágico y encantador con la oportunidad de conectar con el público en vivo, que a través de la pantalla chica. Además de que Darren y los _Warblers_ también son incluidos en el show.

– No, aun no.

– Hombre, tienes que hacer pero _ya_. ¿Dónde está? Te lo conseguiré, ahora mismo.

– ¿El qué?

– ¡Tu guion!

–Aun no lo recojo, supongo que en mi tráiler…

– _¡Christopher!_

La primera vez sucede durante las grabaciones de _Prom Queen_ y _Funeral_.

Por supuesto Chris no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa, simplemente sucede y por alguna razón, no le da un segundo pensamiento al suceso a pesar de que definitivamente lo requiere.

Ellos están grabando dos escenas el mismo día de dos capítulos diferentes, porque tendrán que trasladarse al siguiente día para grabar en el foro que hará de funeraria las últimas escenas del capítulo. Así que sucede durante la escena en Breadstix, que fue dejada al final debido al tiempo.

Darren está como siempre, bastante entregado al personaje y parece que la dinámica entre ellos ha crecido tan bien, que podrán salir temprano. Las cámaras están grabando, las personas corretean de un lado a otro antes de que todo se queda en silencio y se empieza a correr la toma. Dicen sus líneas, rompen en risas en un par de ellas y el director sugiere un cambio de luces. Es un lapso de veinte minutos que utilizan para refrescar la garganta y checar el maquillaje.

Darren está tamborileando los dedos a un ritmo en su cabeza y con una enorme sonrisa mientras Chris le parlotea algo sobre los coros de Lea en su última grabación. Parece que todo marcha exactamente como debería de marchar, pero no es así.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Chris le pregunta a Darren sentado frente a él, quien solo voltea y su sonrisa se ilumina aún más.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Te vez como un pequeño cachorro ansioso.

–Hmn, estoy ansioso. – Dice Darren, como si fuera el mayor secreto del mundo y Chris se ríe por la mueca que hace.

– ¿Por la escena?

–Uh huh, alguien viene a visitarme este fin de semana. – La primera pista es la inconfundible sonrisa que Chris conoce bien, ese tipo de sonrisas solo pueden ser despertadas por personas importantes en la vida de alguien.

–Oh… ¿Sera acaso que esa visita tiene algo que ver con la despampanante Mia?

Por la forma en la que Darren gira el cuello, demasiado rápido, en su dirección y su ceño fruncido, Chris sabe inmediatamente que quizás había errado en su suposición precipitada.

– ¿Mia? No, Mia odia los estudios de grabación. – Resuelve, agitando la cabeza de nuevo y sonriendo otra vez. – Son mis padres. – Chris asiente, abriendo la boca para ejecutar una pregunta acerca de los padres de Darren, pero Darren lo interrumpe, levantándose con rapidez y señalando con el pulgar sobre su espalda. – ¿Me das un segundo?

Chris se ríe por el tono de circunstancia que ha hecho Darren, obviamente debido a que su excusa ha sido para partir encarrilado hacia el baño de hombres.

El llamado a escena sucede mucho antes, así que la ausencia de Darren provoca un pequeño retraso y Chris, que está muriendo por terminar de grabar y poder saltarse un par de horas desplegado en alguna silla para escribir un poco más de su libro, se ofrece a buscar a Darren sin pensarlo. Camina a través de mesas, cruzando el salón, hasta los baños y entra sin pensarlo.

Sucede entonces, Darren está de espaldas a la puerta, su cara recargada contra el frio metal del aparato para secar las manos, la espalda encorvada. Chris no lo pudo detectar en ese instante, es el recuerdo lo que le hace darse cuenta de que hay un sonido vibrante llenando los baños que cesa inmediatamente en que él abre la puerta y llama a Darren.

–Hey.

Darren levanta la cabeza y voltea. Es menos de medio segundo, lo que tarda Chris en enfocar la figura que busca y lo que tardan los parpados de Darren en chocar juntos para parpadear, pero Chris está seguro de que sus ojos, los magníficos ojos de Darren, eran dorados.

–Hey.

El silencio extraño que brota entre ellos desconcierta a Chris.

–Tus ojos… tus ojos lucían… – Chris no logra formular absolutamente nada, quizás por mirada extrañada que Darren le está enviando o quizás que lo ha alucinado por haber dormido solo cuatro horas la última noche. Sacude la cabeza y parpadea fuerte. –Lo siento. La toma, están buscándote. – Dice Chris intentando de nuevo, ignorando deliberadamente el extraño suceso.

–Claro.

Y Darren sonríe, como siempre le sonríe, y el corazón de Chris se acelera.

Hay una segunda vez, algo que podría haber pasado imprescindible para Chris, pero no lo hace. Porque él es Chris, y Chris es una persona observadora y él y Darren han estado enredándose descuidada y lentamente, tan cerca, tan cerca y la presencia de Darren envía pequeños choques eléctricos a su corazón.

Han terminado de grabar la escena del pasillo en _Prom Queen_ y ahora están descansando con los demás, esperando indicaciones para seguir con el baile de graduación. Lea y Cory están haciendo una ridícula imitación de YMCA al centro de la pista y hay un murmullo de voces subiendo por las paredes. Parece realmente una fiesta, a excepción de que no hay alcohol y hay cámaras, pero es muy divertido ver a todos vestidos tan elegantemente. A Chris le ha gustado especialmente el traje de Kurt, sin peros ni excepciones, y Darren está por ahí, dando vueltas y luciendo ridículamente guapo en su traje de gala. Haciendo el vientre de Chris brincar y su corazón desbordarse de manera alarmante.

Pero les han dado alrededor de cuarenta minutos antes de filmar de nuevo. Algunas de las chicas se han quitado los tacones y él se ha quitado su saco.

Los accidentes en los foros de grabación pasan con más frecuencia de la imaginable, Chris mismo se ha hecho daño un par de veces en tomas o en situaciones que ni él se explica cómo. Pero esta ocasión, resulta que el sonido instalado alrededor del gran gimnasio se vuelve un problema. Chris tiene una botella de agua en la mano y está hablando con Naya y Amber, que son las siguientes en subir al escenario. Darren llega de algún lugar en la multitud, los cuarenta minutos se han reducido considerablemente a diez y ahora deben empezar a encaminarse a sus lugares, pues el sonido de Brian dando palmadas es el inconfundible sonido del deber.

Todos están en posición y callados cuando ocurre. El rasguño del sonido daña a todos por igual, rompe el pequeño silencio en el que habían caído por petición de su director. Una interferencia común cuando un micrófono es puesto frente a una bocina, pero amplificado por el eco del lugar y el silencio. Chris lleva sus manos instantáneamente a sus oídos, como todos a su alrededor, excepto por Darren, que a la lejanía, Chris puede ver que no hace absolutamente nada, como si no hubiese escuchado nada, de hecho, parece intrigado. El sonido horripilante parece ser el preludio a un pequeño corto circuito que lleva a los técnicos a desconectar un par de luces y equipo.

Hubiese quedado como un simple incidente, nada que pudiera provocar la sospecha de que algo con Darren, algo _en_ Darren, es extraño. A excepción de que no es así. Cuando les toca bailar juntos, cuando Kurt es rescatado por el príncipe maravilloso gay, Blaine Anderson; Darren y a Chris tienen que repetir unas seis veces la misma toma. Cuando van por la tercera, Chris puede sentir algo.

Él realmente espera que sus dotes de actor, que aparentemente lo han llevado hasta ahí, no delaten lo que esta pasando por su cabeza. Cuela un par de miradas extrañas hacia Darren, pero nada, nada en su expresión y sus ojos denotan otra cosa que una simple sonrisa confiada y algo apenada que Blaine debe estar luciendo en ese momento.

Pero Chris lo _sabe_, lo puede _sentir_. Lo puede _palpar_. Lo que hay en los brazos de Darren son… espinas. Invisibles bajo el saco y la camisa y casi imperceptibles por el tacto, pero él las siente. Están ahí, pertenecen a Darren.

Espinas.

Repiten la escena alrededor de cinco veces más antes de empezar a bailar como tontos entre la lluvia de globos. Pero aunque Darren parece tener el momento de su vida brincando y cantándole directamente a Chris como un novio enamorado, su expresión, en la profundidad de sus ojos, está gritando.

La tercera vez, Chris cree que las respuestas pueden llegar en cualquier momento, que a él no le molestarían.

– ¿Por qué estás tan tenso?

Darren se acerca con una sonrisa, colocando una mano sobre su brazo. Chris sacude la cabeza y mira compulsivamente el reloj en su iPhone por quinta o sexta vez.

_10:33_

–No lo sé. – Dice la verdad porque no tiene caso mentir, no cuando Darren le está dando esa mirada suave y calurosa. El cierre del concierto está por empezar y él sigue almacenando energía ansiosa bajo su piel sin saber por qué.

Antes de empezar el concierto pensó que probablemente esa ansiedad era el presagio de que algo iba a pasar, algo no muy agradable. Chris no es de las persona que se sugestionaba con facilidad y menos justo antes de una presentación, pero ese sentimiento de tirantez en su piel no era normal. Quizás resbalará en algún momento durante la presentación o fallara alguna nota o quizás alguien le lanzaría una botella de agua que lo golpearía y o llevaría directamente al hospital.

Pero no.

Absolutamente nada había pasado, el concierto había empezado y continuaba sin ninguna novedad espantosa. Su presentación había sido excelente, como siempre, y nadie había atentado anónimamente contra su vida. Y quizás esa falta de _algo_ era lo que le estaba produciendo más ansiedad.

Y ahora era un manojo de nervios. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que terminar el concierto ya. Pero por alguna razón el reloj no corría tan rápido como él deseaba.

–Chris, ¡Chris! – Darren pone una mano sobre su hombro y él salta. El mundo gira bajo sus pies un momento y su estómago se revuelve. Chris cree que puede estar enfermo o que puede estar enfermando. – Tranquilo.

–No me siento bien.

–No te ves bien.

Chris siente sudor frío sobre su nuca y suspira temblorosamente. Parpadea y su visión se siente borrosa.

–Hey.

Darren está más cerca ahora, en su camisa blanca y su corbata suelta, hay risos salvajes volando en sus sienes, las puntas de sus pies chocan y sus ojos brillantes están diciéndole algo a Chris, llenos de sincera preocupación. Chris se inclina sobre él un poco más, su cuerpo fallándole y esa sensación de nerviosismo y ansiedad subiendo hasta su pecho y por su tráquea, atorándose justo detrás de su nariz.

– ¿Darren? – Pregunta Chris, con la voz temblorosa.

–Creo que vas a hiperventilar.

–Yo no…no me siento….

–Déjame ayudarte.

Se mueven, hacía algún lugar detrás del escenario, entre varios tubos de metal y sombras y luces. Chris puede escuchar la gente coreando la canción en curso, _Firework_, y él está seguro de que puede sentir la fuerza del sonido levantándolo del suelo.

–Darren… Darren, ¿qué…? Aún tengo que cambiarme…

Argumenta inútilmente siendo arrastrado por la mano de Darren sobre su espalda, sin aparente rumbo. Pasan al lado de compañeros, personal y parte de la construcción del escenario. Hasta que Darren se detiene.

Es una pequeña esquina totalmente oculta, hay una enorme lona de algo colgando tras de ellos y frente a Chris está la algún tipo de pared del recinto.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Chris se gira hacia Darren, o lo que cree que es Darren porque hay tan poca luz que no está muy seguro, y alza la mano. Su mano choca contra algo suave y tibio. – ¿Darren? – Es entonces que siente un par de labios sobre los suyos y es todo.

Los ojos de Chris giran detrás de su cabeza, su aliento se atora en su garganta y lo único que puede ver son dos franjas de luz dorada que, está seguro, salen de los ojos de Darren de forma no natural.

Chris siente el suelo bajo sus pies desaparece en un segundo. La pared en su espalda, los tubos de metal sobre su cabeza, el sonido de las voces coreando la canción, todo, absolutamente todo se desvanece. Se vuelven polvo y una corriente de aire los difumina con facilidad. Chris se aferra a Darren, a cualquier parte que puede alcanzar de Darren, y se queda inmóvil. Su ropa también desaparece con el viento. Su cuerpo entero flota lejos, sostenido por un par de manos en su cintura, y flota, flota, flota.

_Es como sentir que algo entra a tu cabeza físicamente_, Chris piensa, _fresco y suave_, _sin dolor._ Pero en el momento en que te alcanza, que alcanza algo dentro de ti, no sólo es tu cabeza, es tu cuerpo, tu alma_. _Vibra delicadamente y se moldea y se arrastra y toma todo lo que no debe estar ahí y se lo lleva.

Chris no sabe con certeza durante cuánto tiempo sucede, ni sabe con certeza _qué_ exactamente sucede, pero toma un tiempo. Darren lo mantiene cerca, cerca de su calor, y lo sostiene. Sus cuerpos enredados íntimamente y sus labios unidos. No un beso con exactitud, solo unidos. Chris nunca abre los ojos, pero no es necesario. La ansiedad molesta como un block de cemento en su estómago empieza a esfumarse y su cabeza deja de pesar toneladas. La tensión en sus hombros y sus extremidades también. Poco a poco, entre más se enreda a Darren, más ligero y relajado se siente.

Cuando todo termina, el sonido de _Firework_ le hace abrir los ojos.

Segundos, pero él está seguro de que los ojos de Darren brillan.

– ¿Qué…? – Intenta argumentar algo, sintiendo su cabeza ligera y despierta, pero Darren se lo impide.

–No. Tengo que contarte algo.

Chris parpadea y aprieta en el bíceps de Darren con su mano derecha.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué es?

Siente a Darren sacudir la cabeza, están tan juntos y abrazados en ese pequeño rincón oscuro que aunque está casi ciego es obvia para él la mueca de angustia de Darren.

–No. – Darren se inclina y deposita un beso rápido en sus labios. – Cuando regresemos al hotel.

– Está bien.

* * *

_"You fucked it, friend, it's on its head, it struck the street"_

* * *

El concierto termina más rápido de lo que Chris esperaba y en un segundo ya está tirándose contra la cama de hotel, el cuerpo caliente de Darren presionándose contra el suyo. La charla se queda en pausa hasta dos días después, cuando han logrado llegar a la siguiente ciudad, Boston, y dar otro concierto espectacular y ahora pueden descansar durante un día entero.

Normalmente los que quieren turistear salen en masa y pasean, Chris es usualmente uno de ellos. Algunos más se quedan en el hotel y disfrutan el día descansando y viendo películas en pequeños campamentos improvisados. Están tan acostumbrados a viajar juntos y vivir prácticamente en el mismo espacio que aislarse ya no es una opción para nadie.

Chris usualmente decide conocer lugares porque es como una máquina de energía interminable, tiene que seguir funcionando, además conocer lugares siempre lo inspiran para sus libros. Pero este día no. Este día se encierra en su habitación, despidiendo a Amber, Lea y Ashley que le ruegan ir con ellas a comer y se sienta en la cama con su portátil. Tarda más en acomodarse que lo que tarda Darren en aparecer en su cuarto, deslizándose silenciosamente con su guitarra y acomodándose en el suelo. Lleva una libreta de apuntes también y la deja en el suelo, a su lado.

Chris no dice nada. Sólo espera.

Pasan un par de horas y Chris realmente logra concentrarse en su escritura, cambiando a la mesa que hay en la suite y disfrutando de la ambientación personal en vivo que le provee la voz baja de Darren y el rasgueo de su guitarra. Es por eso que levanta la vista con curiosidad cuando el rasgueo se detiene y Darren deja de cantar.

Darren ha dejado su guitarra a un lado y está parado en medio de la habitación, parece pequeño. Chris ladea la cabeza y levanta una ceja, dándose el placer de observar al hermoso hombre frente a él.

Cuando Chris se había deslizado una noche, justo al terminar una escena especialmente larga donde Kurt y Blaine habían tenido un pequeño encuentro amistoso con las chicas de _New Direction_, y le confiesa a Darren que probablemente él tiene un pequeño, enorme, incontrolable, enamoramiento en él, con la barbilla en alto y riendo, tratando de quitarle importancia. _"No puedes culparme, ¿está bien? – Había dicho él con los brazos extendidos y las palmas hacía arriba, en un tono defensivo, mientras Darren se queda inmóvil frente a él. Chris esta por hiperventilar interiormente cuando se da cuenta de que quizás Darren aún no se siente tan en confianza con él como para que él diga algo así. – Eres como… un maldito príncipe de Disney, literalmente, Darren, cantas canciones en cada segundo en que no estás actuando y hablas con los animales así que… si, me uní al club con los cientos y cientos. – Se ríe, sonando sarcástico y está orgulloso de sí mismo" _Jamás se olvidaría de la expresión en el rostro de Darren.

Su relación había escalado desde ese punto. De repente Darren le sostenía de la mano, había más abrazos y toques suaves. Entonces uno que otro beso de despedida y sin darse cuenta, estaban ahí. Chris cree que ese es su último punto, no cree realmente que puedan llegar a nada más. Simplemente se ha conformado con tener la valiosa e invaluable amistad de Darren, tan peculiar, y Chris está agradecido.

Darren pasa una mano por su rostro, ligeramente confundido y Chris llega hasta él, con ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que no necesita explicación alguna. Formulando para su cabeza que aquel momento extraño bajo el escenario durante el concierto no había sido nada más que un respiro para él. Había estado tan tenso que cuando Darren lo tomo y besó, su cuerpo se había relajado tanto que todas esas sensaciones de viajar y evaporarse había sido solo su cabeza.

Pero Darren lo mira directamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

–No recuerdo mucho de mi infancia. – Es lo primero que dice y lo dice como si fuera el título de una canción y por un momento Chris cree que lo es, hasta que se da cuenta de la expresión tormentosa en los ojos de Darren sigue igual o peor. – De hecho, _no recuerdo_ mi infancia.

Chris frunce el ceño y se mueve hasta que llega a Darren, tomando sus manos, él está temblando y Chris las aprieta entre las suya. Darren se acurruca en él, cayendo dócilmente sobre su regazo cuando Chris se sienta en el sofá.

–Cuéntame.

Hay una pausa tan larga que Chris cree que Darren no va a decir nada más hasta que lo hace.

–Un día yo… me desperté en mi habitación sabiendo quién era. – La voz de Darren es muy baja, pero clara. – Sabía que mi nombre era Darren Criss, sabía que mis padres eran mis padres y Chuck era mi hermano. Sabía tocar el piano y la guitarra y sabía que iba a aprender a tocar violín... no, sabía que _estaba_ aprendiendo a tocar violín. Sabía qué edad tenía, conocía a mis amigos antes de haberlos visto, sabía que mi edad era once años, tres meses, dos días y sabía… – Se detiene. Chris frunce el ceño una vez más, empezando a abrir la boca para preguntar por la elección de palabras pero Darren respira profundo y él duda. – Sabía que no era de aquí.

Chris está parado frente a la ventana del hotel un par de horas más tarde, viendo la ciudad desde el décimo quinto piso donde se encuentra, con un whisky en la mano derecha, un cigarrillo en su boca y la cabeza palpitando dolorosamente cuando Darren se lo pide.

Aunque todo se construye en una base tensa de tira y afloja en su mente.

La idea, el pensamiento, la magnitud de la situación le esta doblando en dos. Esta forzando a su corazón a bombear tal cantidad de sangre que cree puede explotar, que es una bomba de tiempo, que estallara en cualquier segundo. Rompiendo sus costillas, desgarrando su piel y manchando la alfombrilla beige del hotel.

– ¿Quién eres? – Darren hace un sonido ahogado y dolido en el fondo de su garganta. Chris sacude la cabeza y re-formula la pregunta. – Lo siento, lo siento… ¿Qué _eres_ exactamente?

Hay sonido de tela raspando.

– ¿Eso siquiera importa?

–Tú me importas.

–No. Por favor, Chris.

–Darren, me lo debes. – Chris jamás sería capaz de decirlo en serio pero él tiene que saber. – Quiero saber.

Darren queda en silencio.

–Hay un nombre… _ustedes_ tienen un nombre.

Y la palabra se escurre de los labios de Chris como una baba viscosa, a través de la oscuridad que los envuelve, Darren cierra los ojos dolorosamente y se estremece.

_Alíen_.

–Déjame mostrarte. – Dice Darren, el tono desesperado de su voz y la expresión ansiosa en su cara rompen el corazón de Chris. – Ven conmigo. Ven conmigo y te mostrare que… Chris, no soy tan diferente, no soy… no me tengas miedo.

Chris sacude la cabeza y toma lo último en su vaso antes de voltear hacía Darren, Darren suave, cálido, enredado protectoramente en una manta y acurrucado en el sillón.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Ahora mismo.

Darren se levanta, la manta que lo cubría cayendo a sus pies con un _pfff _y él extiende la mano, invitando a Chris a tomarla. A Chris sus manos le tiemblan, todo él está temblando. Tropieza su camino hasta Darren, con la mano alzada con la necesidad de tocarlo, y pide disculpas.

–Perdón, yo no…

–Hey, – Darren parpadea a él, sus ojos de repente llamativos y luminosos y Chris se enrosca en el olor familiar y en su esencia. – Está bien. – Darren se inclina y lo besa.

Ellos viajan.

Viajan y todo en el mundo a su alrededor por un momento parece que se rompe como una ventana cristal.

Es un sentimiento terrible, no ser parte del universo, Chris piensa. Desprenderse y depender de lo que sea que te atrae y sostiene, sentirse lejos, tan lejos que es imposible regresar y muy posiblemente desvanecerse. Chris siente su corazón acelerarse y se pierden. Lo único seguro es la voz de Darren, susurrando desde algún lugar hasta Chris y él se aferra, trata de decir '_no me dejes, no me sueltes'_ pero no puede, así que sólo se aferra más y piensa.

Piensa en Darren.

Y entonces, Chris toma una respiración profunda y algo dolorosa, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua '_o como si mis pulmones empezaran a funcionar de nuevo_' y se tambalea en sus propios pies inestables. Darren lo sostiene y lo arrulla con palabras calmantes dichas en su oído cálidamente hasta que las náuseas se alejan y puede abrir los ojos.

–Hey, Chris, está bien. Está bien. No pasa nada, el primer intento es siempre un shock… prometo hacerlo mejor para ti. Chris, hey…

Cuando Chris abre los ojos, el hotel, la habitación, la noche en Boston, el suelo del décimo quinto piso del hotel, todo. Todo. No está. Ahora hay cuatro paredes negras estrechas a su alrededor, hay una luz extraña saliendo del suelo. Parpadea confuso y siente que puede empezar a hiperventilar, excepto que no lo hace. Porque Darren lo está mirando, con esos ojos demasiado brillantes, demasiado dorados, y sonriéndole y oh, lo está besando.

– ¡Darren! ¡¿Darren eres tú?! – Una voz habla desde afuera de la habitación.

Ellos se separan cuando la puerta se abre, sin soltarse de las manos, y Chris reconoce la cara de la persona que abre la puerta.

–Hola, papa. – Dice Darren antes de fundirse en un abrazo con el hombre.

Papa Criss es grande y bonachón. Es muy divertido, en opinión de Chris, y es la amabilidad personificada. Aparte de todo un caballero cuando la madre de Darren entra en escena. Los cuatro se sientan en la cocina tomando té, hablando de todo. Los Criss saben hablar, mucho, y a Chris le encanta, así que por prácticamente dos horas, Chris se sorprende de lo rápido que pasan, no hacen otra cosa que ponerse al día. Desde el obvio tema de conversación que es Glee, la gira internacional y la próxima temporada, hasta que de alguna manera terminan en un pequeño debate sobre si las verduras genéricas son buenas o no.

Pero entonces, durante un periodo de tiempo en el que todos quedan en silencio, Mama Criss lo pregunta. Su voz cariñosa, pero consternada.

– ¿Qué has hecho ahora, Darren querido?

Darren sacude la cabeza con enormes ojos inocentes y abre la boca, pero no dice absolutamente nada, sus manos levantándose y agitándose un momento antes de caer como peso muerto sobre sus muslos, sin explicación.

Alcanza la mano de Chris a su lado y entrelaza sus dedos.

–Chris… yo no podía, yo no podía no decirle, mama. Él significa, él podría ser… tenía que hacerlo, tuve que hacerlo. Iba a _morir_ si no lo intentaba.

Mama Criss alcanza sus manos entrelazadas y asiente despacio.

–Entonces es mejor que empieces a lo que viniste, jovencito, porque si planean regresar mañana por la mañana deberán apurarse, esto toma su tiempo. – Mama Criss le dice a Darren antes de arrastrarlos a ambos hasta la sala principal.

Se sientan cómodamente, a petición de los padres de Darren, y en un segundo ambos desaparecen por una de las puertas en el costado. Darren le besa rápidamente en la comisura de los labios antes de que papa Criss y mama Criss regresen, cargados de enormes maletas pesadas que aparentemente, contienen la historia de los Criss.

Viajan en el tiempo a través de álbumes familiares. Se sientan los cuatro alrededor de la mesa de centro en la sala de los señores Criss, con sus tazas de café recién hechas, y fotografías, videos y anécdotas se reparten a su alrededor. Chris ríe y se acomoda, disfrutando de la calidez de la familia Criss envolviéndolo tan tiernamente. Mama Criss le cuenta sobre aquella noche en que Darren y Chuck acampan en el jardín trasero de su vieja casa en San Francisco y terminan regresando antes de medianoche porque había empezado a llover y papa Criss le enseña el primer video de Darren tocando el piano.

Y es entonces que Chris se da cuenta. Ahí está Darren, sonriendo a sus catorce años con pinzas de niña en el rebelde cabello rizado y parpadeando tontamente. Darren actuando en el teatro de la escuela más grande. Ahí está Chuck con sus primeros pasos y después en su primer día de escuela, Chuck cumpliendo cinco años y luego Chuck enseñando a Darren a andar en bici. Hay fotos de Darren en sus últimos días de preparatoria y cuando entra a la universidad. Hay fotos de Chuck en su universidad y algunas de viajes a lugares impresionantes y con muchas, muchas personas. Recuerdos familiares se deslizan frente a él sin cesar durante más de tres horas y Chris los absorbe. Se enamora de los conciertos improvisados de Darren y su hermano en medio de las reuniones familiares, de las fotografías de un chico joven y de cabello rizado sonriendo y viviendo. Y cuando es demasiado tarde y Mama y Papa Criss están dormitando en el sillón, Chris mira hacía Darren que sigue pasando foto tras foto entre sus manos, con la mirada cansada y los hombros bajos, pero completamente sumergido en esos recuerdos. Parece atesorarlos con una fuerza que Chris aun no logra comprender.

En ningún rincón de ese enorme baúl de recuerdos al que Chris ha sido tan delicadamente empujado, hay una sola foto de Darren antes de que cumpliera once. Hay de Darren a sus catorce en su baile de graduación, de Darren tocando a los diez y seis en un pub junto a Chuck, Darren en la universidad de Michigan, Darren creciendo.

No hay fotos del bebe Darren. Sólo no hay nada.

Chris abre la boca para preguntar pero es interrumpido por Mama Criss.

–Él cayó del cielo. – Mama Criss y Papa Criss están recogiendo las fotografías y ella está sonriendo temblorosamente. Chris quiere que se detenga, que se detenga si esto la incómoda, si esto le hace sentir algún tipo de dolor. Quiere decir que él no quiere explicaciones, que él jamás exigirá explicaciones de ella o de Papa Criss o de Darren.

Excepto que las necesita. Y Darren está pegándose a su lado, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello y murmurando una canción contra su piel.

–Golpeo mi coche cuando regresaba del trabajo. – Papa Criss toca el cabello de Darren con amor y el corazón de Chris se encoge. – Era una caída mortal, el carro fue diagnosticado como pérdida toda y yo recibí dos puntos en la sien porque me abrí cuando el vidrio del parabrisas exploto.

–Pero él seguía respirando.

–Su piel era como demasiado lisa y demasiado inhumana. Pero no lo iba a dejar tirado en medio de la carretera.

–Así que llegó con él en los brazos.

–Lo cuidamos, toda la noche.

–Y cuando despertó… – La voz de Mama Criss tiembla y lágrimas se deslizan de sus ojos. – Era Darren. _Nuestro_ Darren.

Chris se sorprende de tener también lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

–Por favor, – Dice ella, ahora mirando directamente a Chris y tomando sus manos con fuerza. – Sólo somos humanos, ¿no? No sabemos ni la mitad de las cosas en este lugar y vivimos nuestras vidas a tientas con los ojos cerrados y yo sólo… yo sólo… Tú no sabes todo lo que hemos pasado, tú no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para nosotros y aun así...– Ella parece tener realmente problemas para continuar y su esposo la abraza, pero ella se repone. – Aun así él siempre, siempre será nuestro bebe, nuestro hijo. Por favor, Christopher, no te lo lleves.

Chris quiere argumentar, quiere decir que él no planea llevarse a Darren a ningún lado y menos alejarlo de su familia. Pero Darren a su lado tiembla, la petición es tan feroz y tan esperanzada que Chris calla.

Calla porque quizás, esta no es tan sólo una petición sin motivo.

–Yo creo que necesito un cigarro.

* * *

_"You're in Milwaukee, off your feet"_

* * *

Empece a escribir esta historia cuando la tercera temporada estaba por comenzar, es más o menos el tiempo lineal de la historia. Quiero dejar claro que los siguientes capítulos van a tratar un par de temas delicados, decidí utilizar a 'Mia Swier' como un personaje mas. NO TENGO NADA en contra de ella, de hecho me parece fabuloso que Darren y Mia ya hayan salido como pareja a la luz publica. Pero su persona simplemente se presentó así en su cabeza y así lo escribí. Espero lo hayan disfrutado c:


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

* * *

_"That night you played me 'Lip Parade"_

* * *

El verano los atrapa con Darren viviendo en el apartamento de Chris. Tocando la guitarra en su suelo de madera, frente al enorme ventanal y en una playera de algodón blanca, pantalones cortos y descalzo; luciendo joven y pequeño y luminoso. Chris está atrás de él, su portátil sobre los muslos y viendo la forma en que la luz brilla sobre los brazos de Darren.

La temporada tres ha terminado y ahora están relativamente libres.

Chris se sorprende de la cantidad de veces en que se ha frenado a sí mismo de no correr hasta Darren, su cautivante co-estrella, y simplemente guardar todo él en un lugar cálido y seguro, donde nadie lo pueda tocar, donde nadie lo pueda alcanzar ni dañar.

No de nuevo.

Él se pregunta si eso tiene que ver con su sentido de madre bastante desarrollado o quizás en la forma inhumana en que las antenas de Darren se despegan de su cuello, formando dos delicadas curvas en su nuca con suave cartílago que cuelga desde la punta hasta la espalda de Darren. _"Sirven como antenas, hombre, captan las ondas del espacio…uhm, por ejemplo, las del sonido. – Había dicho Darren en un apuro, gesticulando con las manos y haciendo muecas, la primera vez que decidió mostrárselas a Chris. – Aunque… uhm, también captan otro tipo de ondas, todo depende de lo que esté buscando o en lo que me enfoque…son como… ojos"._ Que le despiertan el sentido protector. O quizás sea por las espinas que se abren de sus pantorrillas y antebrazos cuando acaba de bañarse. O quizás sea por como sus ojos dejan de ser tan malditamente avellana brillantes y se vuelven más como oro líquido, reluciente, inundando toda la cuenca del ojo cuando están acurrucados viendo televisión en el sillón de Chris.

Chris no lo sabe, y no cree que quiera saberlo.

No le importa.

No es una situación aleatoria que Darren esté viviendo con él. Sucede a través de pequeños eventos que construyen la opción lentamente en el fondo de sus mentes y que al final, se convierte en una realidad antes de que Chris pueda realmente pensar sobre ello, sin la verdadera intención de evitarlo.

–_Eh… bueno, esto es… si… – Chris tropieza con sus palabas y con la puerta cuando la está empujando para que Darren, su guitarra y su pequeña bolsa de lona puedan entrar. Se quedan parados en medio de la sala de estar durante segundos largos, ninguno emite sonido. – Uhm… está es… ahí está la cocina y… Uh, Brian duerme allá… subiendo las escaleras… y eh, tú dormirás del otro lado del pasillo…_

_Chris sonríe nerviosamente y gira sobre sí mismo con los brazos ligeramente abiertos, como mostrando todo lo que tiene, su pequeño rincón en el mundo que ahora está dispuesto a compartir; hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Darren, que parece como si no hubiera puesto atención a todo lo que Chris ha dicho o no dicho, sino que lo mira con una sonrisa cálida, con las esquinas de sus ojos haciendo pequeñas arrugas a las que Chris quiere llegar y besar y esconderse en ellas. _

–_Gracias. – Dice Darren, dejando caer con familiaridad su sudadera en el sillón y acercándose a Chris._

–_Ni lo menciones. – Es lo último que Chris dice antes de que Darren lo bese con ternura._

Darren resulta ser la compañía del tipo estable que Chris no sabía que necesitaba.

Chris se mueve de un lado para otro, siempre teniendo algo que hacer y costándole mucho quedarse quieto cuando hay _tanto_ que hacer. Darren le sonríe tranquilo cuando el día empieza y le prepara un café bullicioso, lleno de palabras incoherentes y charlas de cinco minutos que duran media hora, café que coloca en su mano antes de despedirlo en el pasillo que da a la puerta de entrada. Él no ha hablado del súbito cambio de parecer – mudarse con Chris era una opción, rentar su propio apartamento otra – así que Chris no pregunta. Aunque la obviedad cuelga de una rama en medio de su sala de estar - _Mia Sweir _-, Chris respeta el silencio general y se ahoga en el agrio sabor de las palabras descorteses que tiene que decir sobre el tema – silencio parcial hablando de las horas interminables donde Darren sólo se dedica a tocar la guitarra frente al ventanal en la sala de estar – en el que Darren parece envuelto súbitamente. Y cuando Chris regresa al apartamento, al bajar el sol, cansado y deseoso de poder encerrarse, aislarse un momento para escribir esa idea repentina que quedaría perfecta para su libro; Darren está ahí sonriendo y dispuesto a ofrecer una pequeña serenata acorde a la escena y Chris lo agradece y lo toma. Trasladando su portátil desde su pequeño rincón al final de su casa a la sala de estar y se sienta con ella en las piernas mientras Darren rasguea notas bajas o altas o rápidas o lentas que bailan alrededor y entre ellos o que se estancan en el suelo a enredarse entre los dedos de sus pies, dependiendo el estado de ánimo.

Y charlan. Mucho.

Chris hace un montón de preguntas, algunas que le cuesta sacar desde el fondo de su garganta y otras más que sólo salen a través de sus labios y se sorprende de haberlas pronunciado.

– '_¿Duele si las escondes?' _

_Darren sacude la cabeza y hace una mueca, tocando ansiosamente tras las espinas delgadas que hay en sus brazos._

–'_No, realmente. Es cansado, es como mantenerse en una posición durante mucho tiempo sin moverse' _

Y de nuevo cuando cenan una noche tirados en el piso con Brian acurrucado entre ellos.

–'_¿Recuerdas algo de… aquella noche…?'_

–'_¿La noche en que caí?' – Chris asiente lentamente, cautivado por la forma en que los dedos de Darren son ligeramente más largos y están jugueteando con sus brazos, pulsando sobre las venas destacadas y rasguñando la piel blanca. – 'No. No recuerdo nada hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando descubrí quién era.'_

–'_¿Y más atrás que eso? Cuando no… cuando no habías caído.'_

–'_Nada.'_

–'_¿Es por eso que tienes tanto miedo de olvidar?'_

–'_Uh uhu.'_

Por las mañanas, en medio del café bullicioso.

–'_Entonces… ¿me estás diciendo que puedes cantar con la boca cerrada? Podrías hacerlo en medio de la presentación de Año Nuevo.'_

'_Darren sonríe y sacude los hombros, antes de respirar profundo y entonces, Chris lo escucha. En el centro de su pecho, es un sonido silbante y estable y al mismo tiempo, con la voz de Darren, nada parecido a ningún instrumento que Chris haya escuchado antes. Son notas que componen una melodía y Chris ríe emocionado.'_

Aquel momento, cuando cenan en la pequeña cafetería en frente de los condominios del apartamento de Chris.

–'_¿Durante el concierto…?'_

– '_¿Dublín?'_

–'_Si... ¿Qué… qué fue… qué hiciste para que…?'_

_Darren lo mira a los ojos._

–'_Es algún tipo de dominio mental.'_

_Chris se escandaliza._

–'_No, no, no… no como al estilo "te voy a ordenar algo y tú vas a obedecerme". Es un dominio mental parcial donde yo puedo permitir que dejes tu estado terrenal, o tu estado humano, para poder llegar a tu estado inconsciente sin necesidad de dormir. Cuando eso pasa, tu cuerpo se relaja porque cree que estas durmiendo, pero realmente no lo haces.'_

–'_Suena espeluznante'_

_Darren ríe. _

Cuando es muy noche y están acurrucados en el sillón.

–'_¿De qué color ves el mundo, Dare?'_

_Darren ríe y Chris se sonroja._

–'_Te prometo que no soy tan _diferente_.'_

Darren responde todas y cada una de ellas, a veces, no siempre con palabras, sino con acciones y otras más veces, cuando el tiempo se ha extendido demasiado que Chris cree que puede haber olvidado la pregunta, con pequeñas canciones o tunas que improvisa.

Charlan demasiado.

Todas las noches, hasta que van a dormir o que _tienen_ que ir a dormir, o simplemente hasta que caen rendidos en bultos cansados sobre el piso, en el caso de Darren, o el sillón, en el caso de Chris. Hablan sobre el día, sobre el ruido de la última película de Disney sonando de bajo fondo en la televisión, sobre lo que hay que hacer próximamente en el set o sobre las ideas que tienen a partir de una copa de vino para Chris y una cerveza para Darren en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter. Sobre aceptar contratos de grabación, sobre eventos importantes a los que pueden asistir juntos, sobre los interminables regalos de los fans.

Chris deleita sus pupilas sin restricciones con el Darren suave y cariñoso que se empieza a entreverse después de media semana viviendo juntos. Su estómago brinca hasta su vientre caliente cuando el Darren ceñudo que no puede abrir una lata dice maldiciones al por mayor frente a él, el mismo día en el que llega, y gruñe obstinadamente. Y detrás de cada una de esas facetas, cuando el sol baja, el Darren que crece un par de pulgadas cuando los huesos de sus piernas se acomodan y se mueven ruidosamente hacía atrás, para transformarse en sus verdaderas piernas, es el mismo Darren que huele a colonia y a algo más, como a tierra y aire limpio.

Darren no deja de moverse, al igual que él, pero completamente diferente.

Cuando Chris se mueve, llega un momento en el que su cuerpo dice _espera_ y él espera. En el que tiene que sostenerse de una pared para respirar un poco más de aire y dejar su ritmo cardiaco avanzar el ritmo de sus pies; pero siempre corriendo porque el mundo corre, porque el tiempo corre, porque si quiere tomar todo lo que puede tiene que darse prisa.

Darren no es así.

Darren no deja de moverse pero a su propio ritmo, a su propia melodía, la que cambia a su antojo y deseo, incapaz de adaptarse a nada o a nadie. No al mundo, no al tiempo. Suena en sintonía con su voz resonando en las paredes del apartamento de Chris. Tan único e incomprensible que Chris lo encuentra encantador, hipnótico, tanto que no puede dejar sus ojos despegarse.

Así se enredan uno sobre el otro, construyendo entre los dos a base de pequeños besos amistosos y noches de charlas interminables.

Y cuando sucede, cuando el verano se ha extendido hasta la mitad de su existencia, no es realmente una sorpresa. No pueden ni estar avergonzados al decir que ambos lo han estado buscando hace mucho tiempo.

Se empieza lentamente, un pequeño baile de coqueteo inocente – no realmente inocente pero no en todo como un propósito – y que se propaga por su cuello y pecho, a través de su espina dorsal y se concentra en su bajo vientre, caliente y espeso. Y Darren habla y habla sobre enredos y besos bajo las sabanas tibias con chicos haya en el viejo San Francisco y lo realmente flexible que la sexualidad puede ser, mientras que Chris lo escucha y escucha con la mitad de una cerveza en la mano y la otra mitad zumbando en su cabeza mareada, colando miradas intensas a los labios suaves de Darren y a las manos grandes de Darren y a los muslos delgados de Darren.

Chris incluso puede cronometrar el tiempo que les lleva desde el primer tropiezo descaradamente obvio en las escaleras hasta el momento en el que están arrancándose la ropa entre manotazos y respiraciones aceleradas, en la necesidad de rascar esa picazón debajo de la carne.

Chris cae de espaldas sobre su cama, su cama o la de Darren, no lo sabe con certeza, y Darren sobre él, a medio desnudar y empujando sus caderas contra las de Chris y sollozando pequeños '_tú, tú, tú…_' y '_por favor, tú, por favor'_. Son peticiones y palabras que encienden fuego en la piel de Chris y derriten su cerebro.

Cocinado a fuego lento, extendiéndose a través de los tres años de amistad que llevan, cuando Chris está dentro, en el trasero de Darren, caliente y vicioso, y hay gotas de sudor viajando en su espalda mientras empuja a un ritmo constante y fuerte; Darren se eleva, silbando a través de su garganta, ojos dorados y haciendo un sonido traquetearte en el centro de su pecho que no debería sonar tan hermoso pero a los oídos de Chris es hermoso y sexy. Se eleva y sucede lo que Chris creyó que no volvería a suceder o que cuando pasó realmente no había pasado. Es un recuerdo en su menoría, algo de lo que nunca han hablado, pero sucede de nuevo.

Darren se eleva y _viaja_, llevándose a Chris con él.

Y cuando terminan, jadeantes y satisfechos, Chris abre los ojos para ver el desastre en el que se ha convertido, Darren está ahí a su lado, sonriendo.

Y todo es brillante, impresionante. Como estar drogado, drogado de Darren y su extraterrenal existencia.

Darren y sus ojos luminosos y su sonrisa deslumbrante, las pequeñas antenas en su nuca desplegadas delicadamente y Chris quiere alcanzarlo y enredarse en él, perderse en ese hombre magnifico y en su respiración silbante para escapar, escapar lejos de todo lo que él no puede controlar.

Caen en un pequeño letargo de sueños, cansados por la actividad y es Chris quien despierta primero en la penumbra. Es silencioso, siente el cuerpo extrañamente frío de Darren a su lado y el zumbido que sale de su pecho, algo agudo y constante, que al escucharlo, Chris recuerda haber estado soñando con ese sonido. El sonido de Darren. Se gira, arrastrando un poco las colchas y se enreda en Darren, apretando su cara contra su costado y pasando una pierna sobre su cintura. Se siente pequeño, debilitado y asustado. Se siente indefenso, porque antes, él podría haber hecho pasar todo este interés insalubre en una amistad condescendiente y una simple atracción justificada culminante.

Pero no lo es.

Y le aterra darse cuenta, que su corazón palpita el ritmo del de Darren. Que no es una simple atracción que se evaporara al momento de tener sexo, que no es la preocupación de un simple amigo. Chris quiere fundirse en Darren, quiere llegar hasta sus huesos y quedarse ahí, envolverlo con cuidado en sus manos y protegerlo de cualquier persona que pueda darse cuenta de quién es. De lo que es. La gravedad de la situación lo paraliza, le hace el estómago revolver y se siente indefenso ante los pensamientos inquietantes de que alguien puede simplemente, tomar a Darren y apartarlo y llevárselo lejos y dañarlo. Chris siempre soñó con el día en que un maravilloso hombre le quitaría el aliento, jamás creyó que ese maravilloso ser no sería un hombre.

No sería un humano.

El pensamiento le arranca un sollozo de miedo y aprieta el cuerpo de Darren contra el suyo, asustado de que al abrir los ojos Darren se desvanecería y todo habría estado es su cabeza.

Es en la oscuridad de la habitación, cuando siente el cuerpo de Darren despertar de su sueño y el suspiro satisfecho contra su cuello que le hace sonreír, que Chris se atreve a preguntar.

–Entonces… ¿tú y ella rompieron? – no era ni de cerca la pregunta que estaba en su cabeza, pero de algún modo su boca parece no querer reaccionar.

Chris no reconoce su voz cuando dice eso en medio de la oscuridad, suena como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho, alguien más entre su novena costilla derecha y Darren. Un pequeño duendecillo verde que ha estado alimentándose a costa de cada uno de esos sentimientos que Chris intenta esconder bajo pesadas capas y capas de amistad.

Darren encoge los hombros, niega con la cabeza, golpea el pie contra el de Chris bajo las sabanas húmedas y suspira brevemente.

–No. Bueno… no. Sí, pero… No. Fue sólo… una pausa. – Chris parpadea lentamente, intentando no pensar en lo que una pausa significa hoy en día en una relación. Darren sonríe irónicamente. – Tonto, ¿no? Es decir, ¿cómo puedes dejar en pausa una _relación_?

_Relación_.

Chris aprieta los labios en una línea y siente que su corazón se deshilacha. El pequeño duendecillo verde entre su costilla y Darren susurrando en su oído: _Mío, mío, mío._

–Pero ella parecía tan… bien y brillante. – Y es verdad, Chris no miente cuando lo dice, él realmente piensa eso. Mia era simplemente deslumbrante.

Darren no parece realmente afectado, sigue tocando su pie descuidadamente y sacude los hombros hacia atrás.

–Quizás era yo el que no estaba ni bien ni brillante. – Darren dice, su voz en un tono bajo, como si lo dijera más para sí que para Chris.

Chris sacude su cabeza, deslizándose en la cama hasta que está al lado de Darren.

–No. Tú eres mucho mejor que _bien, _tú eres mucho más que brillante. Tú eres perfecto, perfecto y aturdidor.

Susurra con más fuerza de la que esperaba contra los labios de Darren, antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas y entrar en él. Darren cierra los ojos y jadea un momento, pero al abrirlos sonríe tan hermosamente que los ojos de Chris se llenan de lágrimas contenidas.

* * *

_"Not the needle, nor the thread, the lost decree"_

* * *

El otoño llega arrastrando motas de polvo frente al sol de las mañanas, mientras que Chris y Darren se coordinan para vivir a medias en el set y a medias en casa. Sucede que es algo menos complicado de lo que Chris pensó. De alguna manera, Glee reduce la velocidad para ellos al inicio de la temporada debido al enfoque de la misma y sobre la oportunidad para los nuevos talentos. Darren salta de presentación en presentación, como siempre, brillando y enamorando a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino mientras Darren canta o interpreta sobre un escenario. Chris se esconde tranquilamente detrás de cada uno de ellos observando, memorizando cada una de las expresiones de Darren silenciosamente, y cuando Darren lo ve a lo lejos, guiña un ojo y Chris siente que sus rodillas tiemblan.

Ellos despiertan, desayunan, se visten, discuten sobre el horario de comida, salen y viven juntos. A Chris no le cuesta darse cuenta de lo fácil que es. Lo fácil que es para él para adaptar el horario de comida hasta que Darren termina con su agente y pueden ir a cenar, lo fácil que es esperar seis horas más en el _tráiler_ porque Blaine está haciendo una audición a la Universidad de New York y Kurt no tiene nada que ver. Lo fácil que es decidir ducharse primero porque él tarda mucho más en escoger lo que va a ponerse que Darren, aunque es Darren el que toma duchas largas porque no puede hacerlo sin dejar cantar covers tontos de Disney. Lo fácil que es para Darren sacudir la cabeza con gentileza y tomar su guitarra y encerrarse en la otra habitación a tocar. Lo fácil que es para Darren regresar con comida suficiente para los dos sin preguntar, cuando ha pasado todo el día afuera, porque sabe que Chris no ha comido.

Ellos trabajaron juntos por más de tres años antes de volverse… _esto_. Así que no le sorprende a Chris lo fácil que es trabajar como una unidad.

Y entonces, hay un acuerdo tácito en aquellas noches o días o tardes en que tienen horas libres y hay una picazón sobre la piel que rascar.

Ellos cambian, a veces es Chris quien lo inicia con una sonrisa pícara y un guiño sutil, o Darren enredándose descaradamente en Chris y empujando su cadera y susurrando 'follame' en su oído que Chris no puede hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo.

Llega un momento, cuando es su segundo o tercer orgasmo en la primera semana de otoño, que Chris se lo pide. Darren se pone rígido y después busca en los ojos de Chris. Sin decir palabra, se _desnuda_ y toma a Chris en sus brazos ligeramente más largos. No es tan diferente, y Chris lo agradece, pero sin duda, cuando Darren parece tener más control sobre sí mismo ahora que no tiene que estar doblando sus espinas u ocultando sus antenas, la fuerza de sus embestidas es el doble y hacen a Chris gimotear de placer. El viene dos veces y después, otras tres.

Una noche, cuando la estación se ha alargado hasta el punto en el que huele a dulce y los árboles son cafés y naranjas, Chris se despierta en medio de la noche con la sensación de tener las manos heladas.

Parpadea en la oscuridad de su habitación, confuso sólo un segundo, antes de rodar hacía el centro de la cama. Darren no está ahí, donde él recuerda haberlo dejado justo después de ver las estrellas juntos en un par de orgasmos intensos. Chris se sienta, escuchando el sonido del pecho de Darren desde la sala, acompañando el rasgueo a su guitarra.

Chris se toma su tiempo para salir de la tibieza de las sabanas y caminar hasta Darren.

Cuando entra a la sala, en ropa interior y descalzo, su respiración se detiene ante el espectáculo frente a él y le cuesta un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Lo primero que puede ver es que Darren está cantando en el suelo, claro, mientras toca la guitarra, y que él está desnudo.

No como la desnudez de un humano, sino, _desnudo_.

Su piel es lisa y brillante, resaltando en cada musculo, curva y ángulo de manera uniforme, adictiva a la vista. Sus piernas se doblan curiosamente hacía atrás de él, de una forma tan peculiar que no es humana y las espinas en sus brazos y pantorrillas sobresalen, brillando también. Las antenas detrás de sus orejas están curvadas, apuntando hacia el cielo, Chris jamás las había visto de esa manera, y el delgado cartílago que de une desde la punta y baja hasta el inicio de la nuca y parte de la espalda de Darren tiene ahora pequeñas ramitas dibujadas, como venas, pero brillantes. Las uñas de Darren son oscuras y, aunque le está dando la espalda, Chris sabe que sus ojos son de oro líquido.

Pero no es la forma _desnuda_ de Darren que hace a Chris tropezar hacía adelante, es todo lo que hay a su alrededor y lo que pasa en esa habitación.

Él está cantando, desnudo, en el suelo. Pero hay pequeñas pelusas de luz, Chris no tiene ni idea de lo que pueden ser, que llegan por un momento a Darren, se posan cerca de él, sus manos, sus hombros, su espalda, sus antenas, y luego vuelve a subir y flotar, brillando un poco más intensamente. Decenas, cientos, quizás miles de ellas, bailando alrededor de toda la sala mágicamente, dejando a Chris sin habla. Levanta la mano, con miedo a tocarla y al mismo tiempo no queriendo otra cosa que hacerlo. Cuando una pequeña se acerca la suficiente, Chris sube un dedo, la pequeña mota de luz desaparece al contacto, como una burbuja de jabón siendo reventada, dejando un ligero chipoteó de calor y electricidad en el dedo de Chris.

Darren parpadea, aun de espaldas a Chris, sin dejar de tocar.

Chris camina hacia el centro de la habitación donde está Darren, fascinado. En cada paso que da puede darse cuenta de que las pelusas de luz se alejan de él y la temperatura de la habitación de eleva. Cuando está a un pie de Darren y voltea hacía arriba es como ser el centro del universo, brillantes estrellas giran alrededor de los dos y el sonido de la voz de Darren elevándose de fondo. Hace que sus ojos de llenen de lágrimas y su corazón de expanda hasta sentir que puede salirse de su pecho.

Chris se arrodilla, alzando la mano hasta el brazo de Darren, siente que puede empezar a llorar como desquiciado o flotar tan lejos que será imposible regresar ante la visión, tan pero tan hermosa.

– ¿Darren?

Las manos de Darren se detienen, su pecho deja de silbar, las luces dejan de moverse y por un momento Chris cree que ha metido la pata y que probablemente interrumpió algo muy importante para Darren. Pero cuando Darren gira su cuello, su cuello un poco más largo de lo normal, y lo mira directamente, con esas enormes pantallas doradas brillantes, Chris sabe que no está en problemas. Se miran por segundos enteros, en la misma posición, las luces desvaneciéndose una a una a lo lejos. Darren parpadea lentamente y sus ojos vuelven a aquellos con iris de color avellana, su cuello sufre una pequeña contracción y las antenas en su nuca se deslizan hasta esconderse. Todo tarda menos de un par de segundos y entonces, Darren está ahí, mirando a Chris, como si todo lo que había a su alrededor hubiera salido de la imaginación de Chris.

Darren extiende su brazo y toma la cara de Chris con tanta ternura que Chris siente su pecho encogerse y la garganta se le cierra.

–Hey, lindo.

Chris parpadea fuerte, sonriendo y mirando alrededor. Aún hay pequeñas luces en las esquinas pero están desapareciendo rápidamente.

– ¿Qué son esas…? – No termina la frase, pero Darren se encoge de hombros.

–Mayormente hidrogeno, vienen con algo de magnesio en su interior y creo que también brillan porque se están…– Darren cerró la boca al ver la expresión incrédula de Chris y se ríe. – Son… son como… son como cuando frotas tus manos para crear calor y luego tratas de pasar ese calor a algo muy frío. O cuando… cuando hace mucho frío y uhm… sacas aire caliente de tu boca…

– ¿Vaho?

–Sí, algo así…

– ¿Entonces… tu creaste este…_vaho_? – Chris levanta una ceja y Darren levanta las manos empezando a explicar rápidamente.

– Bueno, no… el vaho es creado porque tú sacas el aire que está a la misma temperatura que tu cuerpo y afuera hay un clima más frío. No es que 'tú' lo crees, sino que sucede, si la temperatura aumenta dejara de 'salir' ese vaho de tu boca y dejas de verlo. Es un efecto físico, por las diferencias de temperatura entre tu cuerpo y el exterior. – Darren se acerca más, bajando la voz. – Lo mismo sucede con este '_vaho'_, está siempre ahí, pero al… al momento en que yo dejo _salir_ esa parte de mi al aire, este vaho reacciona y… lo puedes ver.

Chris está encantado. Mirando a las pelusas de luz que están por desaparecer por completo.

– ¿Entonces… cómo es que lo logras? ¿Qué es lo que _liberas_? – Chris se muerde el labio inferior cuando la mano de Darren se desliza hasta su muslo mientras la otra lo empuja hacia su pecho.

–Químicos, feromonas, si así lo quieres ver. Sucede cuando… estoy feliz. Feliz y en calma. – Darren contesta, sonriendo tan grande que las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan graciosamente.

Chris cree que no hay otra explicación. Darren estaba en su forma natural y cantando y tocando y haciendo música, haciendo exactamente lo que ama hacer. Era una respuesta muy obvia si él se hubiera puesto a pensarlo. Sonríe, enamorado de la forma en la que Darren simplemente es. Existe. Algo tan simple y tan hermoso encapsulado fuera de su lugar de origen y estando a su lado. Chris cree que puede llorar.

Darren le besa en el cuello y después en los labios, acercándose todo lo que su cuerpo y la posición incómoda en el suelo se lo permiten, riéndose contra los labios de Chris cuando falla por la gravedad atrayéndolo al suelo y tiene que reacomodarse sobre sus piernas ya humanas. Chris le sigue hasta que están medio tumbados en un fuerte hecho de cojines.

Cuando Chris abre los ojos de nuevo, a su alrededor hay cientos de puntitos luminosos brillando frente a sus ojos, iluminando cada rincón del cuarto aun con más intensidad que antes. Darren está en su forma humana, mirándolo intensamente. Chris estira las piernas descaradamente al sentir el calor de la habitación subir un par de grados y Darren sube a su regazo mientras se inclina por un beso.

Cuando Darren se está meciendo lentamente sobre la polla de Chris, con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la espalda y las piernas fuertemente enredadas en su cintura, las luces alrededor de ellos son tantas y tan brillantes que Chris puede verlas incluso a través de sus parpados caídos.

–Te amo.

El aliento le falla y pierde el ritmo un segundo, una de sus manos deja la espalda de Darren para ir directamente hasta la cara de Darren y lo separa, del pequeño rincón de su cuello donde se ocultaba.

–Hey. – Chris dice, sin aliento.

Se miran a los ojos. Darren más humano que nunca, jadeando y luciendo hermoso bajo las luces. Chris siente su labio inferior temblar y su respiración de vuelve difícil. Darren junta sus frentes.

–Si yo sé… si yo sé algo de amor en este lugar, Chris. – '_Aquí, en la Tierra_.' – Es por ti.

Chris siente su corazón desgarrarse y desmoronarse, para luego volver a amarse y encontrar el ritmo de sus latidos al ritmo de los de Darren

–Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo… – Darren no deja de decirlo, ni cuando se mueve más rápido desesperado por encontrar la liberación, ni cuando están jadeando en el suelo medio adormilados y aun cuando Chris ha cerrado los ojos y cree que lo está imaginando, la voz tranquila sigue diciéndolo. –Te amo.

Chris se despierta con el sonido imperioso de '_Wide Awake_' sonando a todo volumen en medio de la sala. Parpadea desconcertado pero de algún modo sabe que es el Iphone de Darren. Mira al hombre totalmente perdido durmiendo a su lado, acurrucándose en la manta y entre los cojines y no quiere despertarlo. Así que Chris se mueve, desnudo hasta que encuentra el móvil de Darren sobre la mesa de desayuno. No se detiene ni para ver lo que está en la pantalla cuando automáticamente contesta.

– ¿Hola?

–Hola, bebe.

Chris jadea silenciosamente, pierde el aire y jura que su corazón recibe un golpe a puño cerrado al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Mia Sweir.

* * *

_"Saying nothing, that's enough for me"_


End file.
